Sick as a Dog
by Tesina Gela Gardner
Summary: Naruto doesn’t show up one morning for training, and as usual Sasuke is the one who has to go find him. Naruto’s excuse was a little astonishing, but Sasuke thought it was cute all the same. SasuNaru Shounenai


Gosh! I feel like crap right now... lol…This came to me while I was in da showah this morning! Lmao…Just read it! XD

Summary: Naruto doesn't show up one morning for training, and as usual Sasuke is the one who has to go find the dobe. Naruto's excuse was a little astonishing, but Sasuke thought it was cute all the same. SasuNaru! Fluff!

Disnclaimer: Heck. If I did own it, Sasuke and Naruto would have already done it in the third episode…

Warnings: A stupid Sakura, OOC Naruto, and a very pervy Sasuke! That is all have fun reading!

**Sick as a Dog**

* * *

"Where is he!" Sakura shouted looking to see if their sensei would pop up any minute. "And where is Naruto!" 

"…" Goes Sasuke.

"Dammit! I woke up really early to straighten my hair this morning and now, we havta wait here longer than necessary!" She pulled her strawberry pink hair in frustration.

"Quit complaining Sakura."

That shut her up.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kakashi _poofed_, right in front of Sakura. 

"Gah!" She screamed and leaped about 10 feet off the ground. When she regained her composure she added a, "Your late!"

"Sorry, a unicorn jumped in front of my path and stole my favorite book." Kakashi said smiling under his mask. His lies were becoming weirder and weirder lately.

"LIAR!"

Kakashi smiled again and looked at his students. He then noticed that one of them was missing. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, we can't complete this mission without Naruto…so Sasuke go find him, and meet us back here in an hour, k!" And with that Kakashi was gone.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, and he took his leave.

Sakura stood there stupidly, wondering where her beloved Sasuke-kun and sensei went. She shrugged and went back to her house to straighten her ugly-looking hair, even though no matter how many times she fixes it, it just keeps gettin' even uglier.

* * *

"Dobe. Are you in there?" 

"Go away!" Even though it was supposed to be a shout, it sounded more along the lines of a loud whisper instead.

"Dobe, open the door."

"No! I soundlikeadyingfrog!" (1)

"What?"

"I said I soundlikeadyingfrog!"

"Open this door dobe, so I can hear you more clearly!"

Sasuke heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to the door. The door opened slightly, then a hand reached out and yanked Sasuke into the apartment.

"You seem fine to me, now let's go head over to the training grou-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to yell out, only coming out in small whispers. "I sound like a dying frog!" He nearly cried out.

Sasuke tried to keep from laughing, which Uchiha's were NOT supposed to do. But in this situation, he almost did burst out in laughter.

"Sasuke! This is no time to laugh! Help me! I don't want others to know about this!"

"W-what's wrong?"

"My voice, there is something wrong with my voice! Every time I try to talk like I normally do, but it comes out in small squeaks instead!"

"It's just a tad case of laryngitis, dobe. You'll be fine in a few days." Sasuke paused for a moment, "Besides I think it's cute." Sasuke smirked when Naruto blushed a pretty red.

"Teme! Don't play jokes on me! I am the only one that does that around here!" Naruto screamed out, making his voice sound sadly like Mickey Mouse. He immediately covered his mouth. "Dammit!"

Sasuke smirked at the cute display of a blushing Naruto. He decided there was only one way to shut him up and take him back to the training grounds, quiet as a mouse. He thought Naruto's squeaks were cute at first, now he thinks they are just plain annoying.

"Dobe," Sasuke said inching closer to Naruto.

"What do you want Sasuke-teme!" Naruto whispered loudly, unaware that Sasuke was slowly coming closer to his personal space. When Sasuke was all of a sudden right up his face, Naruto finally noticed the close proximity.

"Wha-what are you doing teme!"

"Shutting you up." And with that he pulled Naruto in for a kiss. Naruto instantly melted in the embrace, kissing back with just as much force Sasuke had. A minute and a millisecond later, they both then slowly pulled away, breathing raggedly.

"Teme!" Naruto said between breaths, "Now your gonna get sick!" Sasuke regained his breath quickly.

"Hn. Well it was for a good cause." Sasuke said smirking and giving Naruto that, _I-know-you-enjoyed-that _look. Naruto playfully punched Sasuke in the shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto barely made it one time at the training grounds. Surprisingly Kakashi was already there, into that orange Icha Icha Paradise book of his. 

"Hello boys, and may I ask why you two were late?"

Naruto saw Sasuke look at him from out of the corner of his eye, and made Naruto look down and blush tomato red. Sasuke smirked at that action, and took a mental note to make Naruto blush more often. Kakashi saw this and smiled, his eyes forming upside down U's.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry about it, happens all the time."

At this statement, Naruto blushed harder and Sasuke smirked wider. And of course, Sakura picked the right time to come waltzing over to Team 7.

"Huh?" She said looking from Sasuke to Naruto, then Naruto to Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei, why is Naruto blushing and Sasuke smirking at him with a weird look in his eyes?"

Kakashi smiled again and looked at the couple in front of him. Sasuke, this time, was trying to stare at Naruto's ass, while Naruto kept trying to cover it with his hands. Kakashi giggled slightly.

"And I thought you were the smart one." Kakashi said, turning back to the two boys.

"Eh?"

* * *

La Fin!

I hope you liked it! I know I did! XD Plz review!

1. I so did this! I screamed it out and my mom couldn't even understand me! LOL! "I sound like a dying frog!" XD


End file.
